The rage of kimmy
by The legend of princess kawaii
Summary: Doc ock tired of being lonely decides to build himself a robot wife named kimmy. Kimmy gets jealous of ocks friends and seeks to destroy anyone she feels as a threat the problem is everyone thinks shes innocent. But can Spiderman and friends stop her or will they be to late
1. Chapter 1

Ultimate Spider Man: The rage of Kimmy

Doc Ock's POV

I had woken up once again on another lonely day. I had been invited to a villain party. The only reason I was going was because my boss said it was good for business.

Looking into the mirror, a hideous and aging man stared back at me. I knew I was getting old, but sometimes I didn't want to believe it.

Sighing, I opened his door and left to go to Osborn's party.

Entering the building, I could hear laughter from all of the couples that surrounded me. I hated the sounds of couples laughing happily together.

Trapster was holding hands with Thundra and what made things even worse was that stupid robot Klaw had somebody with him as well. Klaw laughed electronically.

_Everywhere I look there were couples_ I complained inwardly.

The beetle was sharing a drink with a young villainess in a faraway corner.

I'm not saying that I'm not happy for my friends but it made me realize even more how unfortunate I was. I'm not good with women, in fact if they saw me coming or if I got near one she'd mace me.

Looking over, I saw Doom at a bar. I decided to go up to him…maybe he could help.

"Hey Doom," I said. Doom put down his martini and looked at me irritably.

"What do you want," he asked.

"Hey doom I was wondering if you had a special woman in your life," I asked him. Doom looked at me strange.

"Why," he asked bitterly.

"I was wondering if you'd teach me your skills since women love you. How do you make them like you," I asked excitedly. Maybe Doom would hold the answers to fix my loneliness.

"I don't do anything…they just come to me," Doom replied.

"Yeah but what's your secret," I asked impatiently.

"Honey pie I'm back," a woman said as she walked over to us.

"Ock this is Felicia," Doom introduced his date to me. Felicia looked at me with a disgusted face. Ignoring me, she attached herself to doom.

"Later Doom I'm leaving," I said, walking out the door. I looked down on the ground miserably. I just wanted a woman to like me. Not paying attention, I bumped into a villain couple who were walking into the party.

"Hey watch where you're going," the man said angrily.

"So sorry," I apologized, walking away. All of a sudden an idea hit me.

"I know I'll build myself a wife," I snickered excitedly. I would never be lonely again!


	2. Chapter 2

Going home, I quickly got to work on my creation. It took me all night to create, but I smiled as I watched the lifeless matter turn into a human female. The robot was finally done!

"Kimmy can you hear me," I asked her. The robot woman opened her eyes, looking around. Her eyes settled on my face and Kimmy stared at me in adoration.

"I love you," she said, embracing me. Amazing…she just was built last night and she already adores me!

"Kimmy are you thirsty," I asked her. The robot looked at me questionably.

"Do you understand me," I asked her.

"Understand," she asked confused. This was not good…

"It's okay…I, your husband, shall teach you," I explained slowly. Kimmy learned fast over the hours and she now could hold full conversations and understand what was being said.

"Kimmy I want you to come with me to a dinner party," I told her.

"Okay," she said, smiling at me.

An hour later I arrived at Osborn's party…with Kimmy tagging along.

"Everyone I want you to meet someone very special," I said, introducing my wife. Everyone stared in disbelief.

"Um…she's pretty," Trapster said awkwardly.

"Um…she's a robot," Beetle pointed out. I looked at them menacingly.

"Problem," I asked menacingly.

"Hello I am Kimmy," Kimmy said, extending her hand out to Thundra.

"Um…hello," Thundra said, trying to be nice. Kimmy smiled at them.

"You are all wonderful humans," Kimmy said. There was a long awkward pause after her statement. Doom sighed.

"She isn't real," Doom pointed out, as if that would somehow get Kimmy's true state through my head.

"You're just jealous," I shouted, causing Doom to jump backwards.

"What," Doom asked in pure disbelief at my accusation.

"Let's go sweet heart," I said, grabbing Kimmy's hand. Doom was dumbfounded as we left the building.

"Okay that's just creepy," Trapster said. Thundra agreed with him.

Kimmy looked at me sadly as we left the party.

"Did I do something wrong," she asked.

No you didn't dear. Those people don't understand true love like ours," I comforted her. Kimmy smiled.

"Kimmy dear…I am sending you off to a place called school you will be a teacher and teach human children," I explained.

"Really," Kimmy asked excitedly. "Yes," I said, smiling at her happiness. Kimmy was happy and that made me happy.

"Will we have children," she asked unexpectedly. I turned to her.

"Maybe someday," I responded.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day peter walked in with his headphones in his ears and his music playing loudly.

"You're going to go deaf," Luke said.

"What," I yelled. Luke then pulled my headphones out.

"Oh hey," I said.

"You're welcome," Luke said. Smiling, Kimmy walked in and sat down in her desk.

"Good morning children," she said.

"Hello," the class said. Kimmy then walked up to the board and started to teach. I was trying to pay attention but Sam started spitting spit balls at me.

"Eww…cut it out," I whispered.

"Make me Parker," Sam taunted. Kimmy walked up and tapped us on the head slightly.

"No talking children," she said harshly. Peter rubbed his head in annoyance.

"Ha ha…you got your head bopped," Sam laughed. Hearing the teasing, she bopped Sam's head.

After the long day of school Kimmy came home to Ock's liar. Searching for him, she called out for him.

"Ock you here," she asked. Hours passed when Ock had finally came home.

"Kimmy I'm home," I said, walking through the door.

"Where were you," Kimmy asked suspiciously.

"At work," I responded.

"What job," she asked curiously.

"I'm a secret agent," I replied. Kimmy's face got red with anger.

"You're lying…I scanned you with my lie detector. You went to another party, didn't you," Kimmy asked accusingly. All I could manage was a small, nervous chuckle.

"I can explain…," I started to explain.

"Why did you leave me here alone," Kimmy asked.

"Okay…I had gone to a party without you," I confessed.

"You're ashamed of me aren't you," She asked, close to tears.

"I'm sorry Kimmy…I wasn't sure if you had wanted to go," I said, defending my actions.

"Why not," She asked.

"…Because of what happened last time," I explained.

"Who cares what the humans think…especially that Doom one," she said.

"How about we go into town and buy you some new clothes…like an apology from me to you," I asked.

"Okay…but don't leave me," she said, embracing me.

Leaving out the door, we headed for the mall.

Meanwhile…

Peter and his friends are at the mall's food court. Sam and Peter are bickering loud enough to receive stares from annoyed passersby.

"Give me your pickles," Pete shouted.

"No way Parker," Sam shouted back.

"Dude…you don't even like pickles," Peter pointed out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Who cares," Sam said.

"Dude just give me your pickles," I said. That bucket head decided to eat them right in front of me.

"Seriously bro," I complained.

"Now you can't have them," he said, sticking his tongue out.

Luke was picking at his burger when he saw Doc Ock come in with a woman…that got all of our attention. Looking over the bench, we saw that by Doc Ock's side was bleach blonde with brown eyes and they were heading towards us!

"Oh my gosh he's kidnapped her," Sam screamed in fear.

"Um…wouldn't she be screaming then," Danny asked.

"Maybe he's brain washed her," Sam suggested. We saw Kimmy hug Doc Ock and laugh at something he said.

"Eww…doesn't she know who that is," Luke asked disgusted.

"Yeah she's definitely brainwashed," I said.

"Mind your own business," Ava commanded.

"B…b…but," Sam stammered.

"As creepy as it looks even that creep deserves love," Ava replied.

"Well it's making me sick," I said, shuddering.

"At least he's not trying to kill us so why intervene," Ava pointed out. The couple walked near us…laughing.

"This is so disturbing…its not even funny," I yacked.

"This has to be a nightmare,' Sam groaned.

The next day Kimmy drove to school and entered her classroom. She began to teach when she had noticed one of her students playing with his hands.

"Josh what's wrong," she said, walking up to him.

"I have a splinter in my finger," Josh replied.

"Here let me get it out," Kimmy said, reaching for his hand. Josh shied away in fear.

"No it's going to hurt," he whimpered.

"It won't…I promise," Kimmy smiled reassuringly. Looking at the splinter closely, Kimmy plucked it out of his hand effortlessly.

"Whoa…how did you do that," the students said in amazement as Josh's splinter was removed with ease. Kimmy smiled.

_Human children are so easy_ she thought.

"Thank you," Josh said.

"You're welcome," Kimmy said. Going over to Luke, she asked him if he had his homework.

"Yes ma'am," he replied, giving it to her. Collecting the homework one by one, she came over to me.

"Peter do you have your homework," she asked sweetly.

"Yes Ms. Kimmy," I said, digging into my back pack. I screamed in horror when I saw that my homework had a big wet stain from the Gatorade in my bag. Kimmy frowned.

"At least you did it," she said, smiling. I was relieved at that.

"But since it's a bit ruined I'll take five points off," Kimmy said.

"Okay seems fair," I said as I handed her my homework. The last one was Sam. he was chewing gum when Kimmy walked up to him.

"Child do you have your homework," she asked Sam.

"Um…my dog ate it," Sam lied.

"Bad child," Kimmy said, bopping him on the head softy. Sam frowned and I laughed quietly.

"Why didn't she hit any of you," Sam asked annoyed.

"Because we all had our homework," Ava said smugly. The bell had finally rung and signified that it was time for lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

The bell rang shortly and it was time for lunch. Standing in the line for food, it took forever to get lunch.

"Next," the lunch lady said, slapping the food on my tray. I was almost close to the table when the gorilla Flash Thompson tripped me.

"Have a nice trip puny Parker," he said. Before I hit the floor Kimmy caught me. Kimmy was upset at Flash.

"No children will be harmed at this school," Kimmy glared at Flash.

"You bad child…you get detention," Kimmy shouted. Flash gasped.

"What," Flash asked in utter disbelief.

"Detention," Kimmy yelled even louder. Going over to the table, I sat next to Sam and the others. Sam was still grossed out from the other day at the mall.

"How is she in love with Doc Ock," he asked, poking at his mashed potatoes.

"I think she is the best teacher ever," I said excitedly.

"He's so ugly," Luke said.

"Eww…not to mention she kisses him," Sam gagged.

"Shut up…I'm eating here," Ava complained.

"Well at least we are not in detention," Danny said. The bell rang again and we all groaned.

"Aww man we have gym today," I whined. We all got up unwillingly and threw out the leftover food on our trays. Going inside the gym locker room, we all changed and stepped into the gym.

"Man I don't feel like running," I whined.

"That's because you're fat," Sam said wickedly. The gym teacher looked at us.

"Get ready kids…we're going to play dodge ball," the gym teacher said excitedly. Everyone groaned in protest. MJ ran up to me.

"Peter is on a team with me okay," she said and I readily agreed. Kimmy watched as the humans played dodge ball. She never really understood humans…especially children. Why would they want objects thrown at them?

Suddenly it happened…BANG! Luke had been hit square in the face with a dodge ball.

"Luke," Kimmy screamed worriedly. Running over to him, she kneeled down and saw this strange red liquid come out his nose. Kimmy had never seen anything like it.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ha you're out," Thompson said laughing.

"Luke are you okay," Kimmy asked worried. Luke was covering his face with his hand.

"Oh no," Kimmy said, fear in her eyes.

"Kimmy he's a boy…he can take it," the gym teacher reassured.

"No its not…this game is dangerous," Kimmy shouted.

"Kimmy he's a boy…boys get hurt," the coach said.

"Come on Luke," Kimmy said, helping Luke up. She then escorted Luke to the nurse

_That cruel human…how dare he let those young humans play such a violent game_ Kimmy thought angrily. That red stuff was still on his clothes…what in the world was it?

After Kimmy and Luke visited the nurse Kimmy took him back to class.

"Have a good day sweetheart," Kimmy said, walking away.

Meanwhile…

I was attending a villains meeting and right now I felt very awkward under their gazes.

"How's your wife," Trapster asked.

"She's good," I replied.

"So you're into robots," Beetle asked smugly.

"Look…if you're going to make fun of me so be it,' I snapped at them. Suddenly my cellphone rang…it was Kimmy.

"Honey come home…I made your favorite meal," Kimmy said sweetly.

"I'll be right there dear," I said, hanging up.

"If you will excuse me I have a wife to return to," I said walking out.

On arriving home Kimmy greeted me at the door.

"Honey your home…sit down, I made your favorite meal," Kimmy said smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Returning home, Kimmy greeted me. She was only 5 ½, so she had to stand on her tippy toes to reach me. Kimmy smiled at me. "Welcome home, Ock. I made you a special meal! It's calamari. I hope you like it!" she said, helping me remove my hat and jacket then leading me to the table. "So how was your day?" she asked. "It was okay." I told her. "Oh Ock, today a student of mine got injured with a basket ball. This strange liquid came out of his nose." I smiled at her and dropped my fork. Kimmy looked at me puzzled. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No no Kimmy: I forgot to tell you about the human body." "Oh, okay. Since you are human, what was that strange liquid that came out of his nose? she asked. "That, my dear, is called blood." "Blood?" Kimmy asked. "Yes, blood." I said "It keeps us humans alive." "Oh." Kimmy laughed. "You poor humans sure get hurt a lot; especially when you are children!" "Yes, yes we do." I said, smiling at her. "Kimmy, I have something for you." I said. "Close your eyes." I said. She obeyed, and I put a sparkling necklace around her neck. "Now open them." I said. Kimmy opened her eyes and gasped. "Oh Ock, its beautiful!" she said, staring at the necklace.

"I had to get it, it reminded me of you." I said. "Ock, I love it." she said, hugging me. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and I groaned. "I'll get it." I said, walking up to the door. "Who is it?" I said. "Thundra and Trapster." the voices replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Kimmy frowned. She wanted Ock's attention only for herself. "Come in," Doc Ock said. Walking inside Ock's home, Trapster walked in with his girlfriend Thundra. Noticing Kimmy at the dinner table, the shiny diamond necklace caught Trapster's eye.

"Whoa! Nice necklace," he commented. "Thank you, Ock got it for me." Even though Kimmy was a robot, no other human had ever complimented her besides Ock. Kimmy blushed. "Why don't you ever get me jewelry?'' Thundra said, a little agitated.

"Because I'm trying to find you the perfect piece," he said, holding her hand. "Nothing can compare to your beauty." Thundra smiled.

"So Kimmy, how are you enjoying your third month of life?" Trapster asked. "Um, well, it's okay. Some humans aren't really nice. Are you nice humans?" Thundra and Trapster got silent. Ock was in the back signaling them to say yes. "Um, yes we are." They both lied. "I'm glad," Kimmy said smoothing her bleach blonde hair down. "I am also three months old. I scanned you humans while you walked by. I see that you are in your 30's." Trapster got silent. Sensing the awkward atmosphere, Ock decided to change the subject. "So how are you both today?"He asked.

"We are doing fine. We've been dating for three months. I'm starting to think he is the one." "Thundra, that's nice," Kimmy commented. She was still learning about humans, but she could tell these ones had a special relationship with each other.

"Not to be rude, but may I ask you humans a question?" Kimmy asked, tilting her head. "Um, sure, go ahead," Trapster replied, picking at his hands.


End file.
